


In Another Universe

by Mcusekat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcusekat/pseuds/Mcusekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a brush with death, Gavin and Ryan both come to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, just a short thing about Ryan and Gavin's relationship in the Fake Ah verse.

  Ryan loved Gavin.

  This realization dawned on him in the middle of a heist when he heard Gavin’s gurgled scream over his comm. There was an immediate stake of fear through his heart, and he couldn’t help but yell to him.  

  “Gavin!”

  “Rye! Help!” His cry was choked and pained.

  Ryan didn’t hesitate to compromise his position and race to where Gavin was, sitting behind a stack of crates. A dead police officer laid beside him and he was cradling a chest wound, blood oozing from between his fingers.

  “Gav, are you okay?”

  Gavin was shaking, his face pale white. He dropped his hands when Ryan kneeled in front of him so he could see the damage. He didn’t even notice the other guys screaming at him from the comm, too invested in Gavin’s welfare at this point.

  “Missed the heart,” Ryan said with a relieved sigh.

  Later, back in the penthouse, Geoff would drill him about how he didn’t answer the comm. Geoff was scared, he knew, and there was no real anger behind the scolding. Either way, Ryan didn’t care. He was just happy to have Gavin alive and well.

  Gavin was at the hospital for a week, and when he came home he skipped his own room and went straight to Ryan’s.

~

  Gavin loved the finer things in life.

  Everyone in the crew was rich beyond belief, and they all purged on expensive things every once in awhile, but Gavin probably spent more than all of them combined.

  Even on casual, indoor days he wore Nordstom button downs, Alexander Mcqueen slim fit jeans, Calvin Klein briefs, Ray Bans gold framed sunglasses, and Converse All Star hightops.

  Michael always told Gavin he looked like a douchebag, but Gavin didn’t care. He liked to flaunt his wealth in outlandish ways, and he had more than enough to support his habit.

  It became a problem when he started asking Ryan for things. Rarely objects; he usually asked for things in the form of favors or heists. Gavin was a mob boss’s son, and that entailed a lot of enemies thinking they could get to his father by killing him. Not to mention the enemies he made being in the crew, or just gambling or picking shit in bars.

  He had a method for asking; while Ryan was watching TV he would climb onto his lap, sling his arms around his neck, and grin widely before telling him that there was someone after the bounty on his head.

  Ryan, of course, took care of his attacker for him. He wouldn’t let someone get a hold of his Gavin. Geoff once joked that he was more Gavin’s guard dog than his boyfriend, but Ryan didn’t mind.

  Before that he never suspected that Gavin might be using him for protecion. It was clever; what better way to get someone to protect you for no pay than to make them fall in love with you?

  But Ryan didn’t think Gavin would do that. Gavin wasn’t one for public displays of affection, so Geoff didn’t see what happened when they were alone. He didn’t see the moments of weakness after a heist gone wrong where Gavin pulled Ryan aside and just hugged him for nearly an hour. He didn’t bear witness to the way Gavin would hold Ryan’s hand until he fell alseep, or the way Gavin would pull him back to bed in the mornings just so he could hold Ryan close for a few more minutes.

  Ryan didn’t care about the comment. He knew that the only thing Gavin loved more than his money was him, so he laughed it off and shrugged, “Maybe, but would I care if he was?”

~

  They loved each other. It was nights like that one, when Gavin woke him up at 2am and asked him to drive them to Mt. Chiliad so they could look at the stars, that Ryan enjoyed the most.

  Gavin liked to lay on the hood of the car, curled into Ryan’s side, hand resting on his chest. It was dark out here, so far from the city. The smog was thinner here, and a few stars managed to poke through the thick blanket if pollution. It wasn’t the best, but they settled. They didn’t really come for stargazing, but rather the quiet and peace. No one ever came up to Chiliad, especially that late at night, so it was just him, Gavin, and the endless sky above.

  “Ryan,” Gavin said. Ryan turned to look at him.

  “Whats up?”

  Gavin was quiet for a moment before he shrugged. “Do you think we’ll last?”

  Ryan frowned. Gavin was never one for deep, emotional questions, so that knocked him off guard. “Yeah, I think so. Why? Do you?”

  “I hope we do. It’s just, you know, a weird situation we’re in. Not many relationships in our business. Serious ones, at least.”

  Ryan wasn’t sure how to respond, so he didn’t. Gavin continued on. “I don’t want to die regretting not doing something. So I just want to let you know that I love you. If we were in a normal situation where it was possible for us to do so, I think I would’ve liked to marry you. Picket fence, dog, some adopted children, everything.”

  “Really?” he said, surprised.

  Gavin shrugged again. “Yeah. I’ve, uh, thought about that a lot. I wish we were together in different situations. Feel a bit like I’ve been cheated,” he said, ending his proclamation with a dry chuckle.

  Ryan pulled him closer. “Me too. But I don’t think I could see either of us being domestic.”

  Gavin chuckled. “I dunno, I think I’d make a good dad.”

  “You forget to feed youself sometimes, what makes you think you’d be any better with a kid?”

  “Cause I’d have you there to help me.” After a moment Gavin added, “You’d be a good dad.”

  Ryan chuckled. “Me? I’m on the FBI’s most wanted list, second only to Geoff.”

  “But in this universe you aren’t,” Gavin said.

  “Okay then. I uphold that I wouldn’t be a good father, but hey, if you think I would be.”

  “It couldn’t be that hard, right, raising a kid. Tons of people do it. What is it, like 20 babies are born per second?”

  “Not 20! Like, one,” Ryan said. “And not everyone does a good job of it.”

  Gavin stared up at the stars, deep in thought. “We could work it out I think. I think, together, we’d be great fathers. We would do a good job of it.”

  Ryan smiled. “You know what, I think we could. Do we still have all our friends in your little alternate universe?”

  “Of course!”

  “Then yeah, I think, all of us put together, might be able to succesfully raise a kid.”

  “Would the kid call all of us mom and dad? Or would they all be the weird uncles and aunts?”

  Ryan frowned. “Probably uncles and aunts. I think someone might think we’re weird if the kid has a ton of parents.”

  Gavin chuckled. “It’d be more interesting that way, wouldn’t it?”

  “It’d be more complicated. Would we still live together in your universe?”

  “Reckon so. At least one of us would have to be rich though, if we still had the penthouse.”

  “And how would we do that?”

  Gavin thought for a moment. “No idea. Can’t really see anyone in a normal job.”

  “So we’d have to turn to a life of crime to pay our way through?”

  Gavin looked over at him, grinning. “Guess it always comes back to that, doesn’t it?”

  “Guess so,” Ryan said.

  Gavin scooted closer, and the conversation dwindled with a tired sigh from both of them.

  “You know,” Ryan said. “We can hit up that jewelry store on 7th street and get rings. We can’t do the paperwork or have a ceremony, but we can still do that much.”

  “Right now? I have a gun on me, and I know you do,” Gavin said.

  Ryan reached into his jacket and pulled out his piece, a simple pistol with a worn grip from years of use. “You want to?”

  Gavin smiled. “Of course I want to. I’m getting cold out here anyways.”

~

  Ryan never thought he’d like wearing a wedding ring. He always thought of it more like a collar than a symbol of love, but whenever he saw Gavin wearing his hideously giant diamond ring, he couldn’t help but feel a fond ache in his chest.

  Sure, they couldn’t have a ceremony, and sure it wasn’t a real marriage, but it really did feel real. They loved each other, and in the end, that’s all that mattered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [Mcusekat](http://desertsongs.co.vu/), I take prompts! And be sure to leave some feedback in the comment section below, thank you :D


End file.
